Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power takeoff shaft slip bearings and retainers.
Related prior art disclosures are found in Class 64, Machine Elements, Shafting and Flexible Shaft Couplings, subclasses 1S and 2P; Class 74, Machine Elements and Mechanisms, subclasses 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 15.2, 15.4, 15.63, 15.66, 15.69, 15.8, 15.82, 15.84, 15.86, 15.88; Class 220, Metallic Receptacles, subclasses 319, 320, 321; Class 279, Chucks or Sockets, subclasses 19.6, 19.7; Class 308, Machine Elements, Bearings and Guides, subclasses 238, 239, Digest 7, Digest 11; and Class 403, Joints and Connections, subclasses 109, 292, 298, 300 and 359.
Examples of pertinent U.S. patents are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,408 shows a Teflon bushing used to support a torsion bar in the suspension system of an automobile. Sealing flanges are used to prevent dirt from entering the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,737 shows a nylon bearing sleeve construction which is particularly suited for use in areas where dirt and/or sand could negate the lubricating effects of the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,284 shows a nylon lock bushing employed as a bearing member for movable parts. A snapped locking means is used to prevent displacement of the bushing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,989 shows a jalousie operator which uses a nylon bushing for improved lubrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,378 shows a retaining ring used to prevent relative axial displacement between two members in a universal joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,920 shows a clamping ring used to retain an inner part within the bore of an outer part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,232 shows a resilient split ring used to secure a circular discord member within a cylindrical member.
A need exists for a low friction power takeoff slip bearing coupling shaft which is easily assembled and, once assembled, stays assembled, in which shafts couple easily and transmit power without slipping.